Angels of Doom
by Shenjyn Nayuki
Summary: Angelion, un Ange banni, se voit donner une chance de redevenir un Ange à part entière en empêchant les Dark Angels de conquérir le Second Royaume, qui est le monde comme on le connaît.
1. Un marché intéressant

_**Angels of Doom**_

**Chapitre I : Un marché intéressant**

Une faible brise faisait onduler les plants de maïs. C'était la nuit et tout était calme. Un homme armé se promenait dans la plaine en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il était seul. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Un autre homme se tenait debout dans la pénombre du boisé avoisinant le champ. Cet homme n'en était pas un comme les autres, du fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment un homme. Très grand, yeux bleus très pales, presque blancs, visage assez charmant quoique creusé par la souffrance. Malgré sa jeunesse – Environ 28 ans - il avait des cheveux d'un gris argenté qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Sur ce dos - et c'est ce qui faisait sa différence avec les humains - il avait deux grandes ailes d'un blanc éclatant, caractéristique physique des **Anges**. Le patrouilleur ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il l'entendit respirer.

Patrouilleur: « Eh! Vous! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous ne devriez pas être là! »

Ange: _« Peut-être que oui et peut-être que non. »_

Patrouilleur: « Qui es-tu, étranger? Parle ou goûte de mon fusil! »

Ange: _« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. »_

Patrouilleur: « Essaies-tu de me défier, étranger? »

Ange:_ « Cela dépend de votre interprétation de ma réponse. »_

Patrouilleur: « C'en est trop! Prépare-toi à mourir! »

Ange: _« Mais je suis déjà mort, monsieur. »_

Sur ces mots, agile comme le chat, il bondit derrière le patrouilleur et l'attrapa par le cou.

Ange:_ « On m'appelle **Angelion. »**_

Et il lui cassa le cou.

Le calme revint sur la prairie. Angelion alla cacher le corps et continua sa route.

En marchant, Angelion pensa à sa situation. Il était un banni, un Semi-Ange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été banni car le sortilège que les Anges avaient utilisé pour lui enlever ses pouvoirs était tellement puissant que ça lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Au cours des années, sa mémoire était revenue petit à petit et il avait compris pourquoi il avait des ailes et s'était souvenu d'un événement assez troublant : Alors qu'il était encore un Ange à part entière, les **Dark Angels** (Les Dark Angels sont des créatures vivant au dernier royaume. Ils sont avides de pouvoir.) l'avaient enlevé et torturé pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie et découvre que ces monstres avaient l'intention de conquérir le monde et régner sur deux des **Trois Royaumes **_(Il y a trois Royaumes : Le premier est le royaume des Anges, le second est celui des humains et le dernier appartient aux Dark Angels)_. Maintenant, il n'avait aucun but dans la vie. Il errait çà et là, se faisant remarquer à cause de ses ailes. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait tué un homme à mains nues et les autorités ne tarderaient pas à retrouver le corps. Heureusement qu'Angelion était déjà mort depuis longtemps, sinon il aurait eu de gros problèmes.

Ayant été caché dans le noir aussi longtemps, Angelion ne supportait plus la lumière du jour. Alors, au lever du soleil, il se trouva une grotte près des montagnes et y entra pour la journée.

Vers midi, il entendit un bruit à l'extérieur qui signalait la présence d'un humain… Ou du moins quelque chose de semblable.

Une voix de femme se fit entendre. Une voix très douce.

Femme: _« Prince Angelion? »_

Angelion: _« Vous me surestimez, madame, je ne suis qu'un simple homme sans aucun rang. »_

La femme s'avança et Angelion pu la voir. C'était une femme d'environ 28 ans, très belle, des yeux d'un bleu très pâle, de longs cheveux gris argenté qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des fesses… et des ailes… Des ailes d'un blanc éclatant!

_« Qui êtes-vous? » _Demanda Angelion, intrigué.

Femme: _« Je suis la **Princesse Angela**, du Premier Royaume. »_

Angelion: _« Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Princesse? »_

Angela:_ « La guerre. »_

Angelion: _« Comment ça, la guerre? »_

Angela: _« Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez des Dark Angels. »_

Angelion: "_Oui, je me souviens, pourquoi?"_

Angela: _« Ils ont décidé de conquérir le monde. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ça. »_

Angelion: _« Et en quoi ça me regarde? » _Demanda Angelion, irrité.

Angela: _« Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir les combattre. »_

Angelion: _« Désolé mais je ne suis pas à vendre! » _S'exclama Angelion qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

Angela: _« Des millions de gens vont mourir et ça ne vous fait rien? Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur? »_

Angelion: _« Mon cœur, votre race l'a brisé il y a des années de cela. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller? Est-ce que le Roi vous a dit pourquoi j'ai des coupures et des brûlures partout sur le corps? Est-ce vous saviez que j'ai déjà rencontré les Dark Angels? Qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir le pouvoir de nous anéantir? Est-ce que vous saviez que j'ai souffert pendant quinze ans pour protéger le Premier royaume? **NON, VOUS NE LE SAVEZ PAS! »**_

Angela: _« J…Je…Je suis désolée. J…Je vais revenir lorsque vous aurez repris vos esprits. »_

Et sur ce, elle repartit, laissant Angelion tout seul.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Angelion s'était calmé et Angela revint.

Angela: _« Ça va, maintenant? »_

Angelion:_ « Qu'est-ce que vous me proposez, en échange? »_

Angela: _« Nous vous offrons la restitution de vos pouvoirs et de votre statut d'Ange. »_

Angelion: _« Je vais avoir besoin de pouvoirs si vous voulez que je réussisse à vaincre les Anges du Diable. »_

Angela: _« Nous vous redonnons tous vos pouvoirs avant le combat en plus de pouvoirs supplémentaires. Vous devez continuer jusqu'au bout si vous voulez les garder. »_

Angelion: _« Ma mission? »_

Angela: _« Seulement les empêcher de s'étendre partout. »_

Angelion: _« Où sont-ils sensés sortir de leur Royaume? »_

Angela: _« Nous ne le savons pas encore, mais vous allez être informé dès leur arrivée dans ce Royaume. »_

Angelion: _« Serai-je seul? »_

Angela: _« On vous assignera une petite équipe dont le nombre et les équipiers ne sont pas encore déterminés. »_

Angelion:_ « Pourquoi suis-je le seul à pouvoir faire cette mission? »_

Angela: _« Vous connaissez le terrain, vous connaissez l'ennemi et vous avez développé une certaine résistance envers leurs armes grâce à la torture qu'ils vous ont fait subir il y a une dizaine d'années. »_

Angelion: _« Et pourquoi croyez-vous que mon "équipe" sera capable? »_

Angela: _« Ils devaient démontrer certaines aptitudes dès la naissancepour avoir une chance qu'on les choisisse. Vous devrez les entraîner au combat. »_

Angelion: _« Si j'échoue? »_

Angela: _« Les deux premiers Royaumes sont perdus. »_

Angelion: _« …J'accepte, mais je veux les meilleurs pour mon équipe. »_

Angela: _« D'accord, un sorcier viendra demain pour vous donner vos pouvoirs et vous amener vos compagnons. »_

Angelion: _« Je ne serai plus ici, demain. »_

Angela: _« Il saura vous trouver. »_


	2. Rencontre avc un sorcier

Kaoru Kinomiya : Merci pour ton review. C'était le premier et ça m'a fait plaisir.

Sanosuke Himura : Merci pour le review. Ça a été long mais tu as fini par le mettre.

Misao Hikodashi : Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens que je ne connais pas s'intéressent à mes histoires.

Si vous trouvez les premiers chapitres un peu ennuyants, prenez votre mal en patience car, pour l'instant, je ne fais que présenter les personnages et la situation. L'action viendra bientôt.

À partir du chapitre 3, le titre sera probablement « Angels of Doom ».

J'ai un peu changé de façon d'écrire pour les dialogues. Espérons que ce sera moins mélangeant. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec un sorcier**

Angelion était épuisé. Il avait marché toute la nuit sans manger, sans boire et sans se reposer. Ayant été au Premier Royaume, il n'en aurait pas eu besoin, mais ici, c'était une autre histoire. Par ailleurs, il n'aurait pas dû penser au Premier Royaume, car il se souvint de quelque chose. Ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Ce ne fut qu'un visage très flou qu'il ne vit que pendant une fraction de secondes. Cet homme était un Ange, Angelion le sentait, mais il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un rouge sang, avec une peau grise. Il avait l'impression de le connaître. Mais Angelion n'avait que faire des visages, car le soleil allait bientôt se lever et il avait encore un long chemin devant lui avant de trouver un abri. À 5h30, il trouva une crypte dans un cimetière près d'un petit village encore paisible. Il se dit que c'était mieux que rien et y entra pour la journée, après avoir volé quelques miches de pain et une carafe d'eau.

Vers midi, Angelion fut surpris par l'apparition d'un vieillard avec des ailes dans le dos, le sorcier dont Angela lui avait parlé. Le vieil homme, sage entre les sages au Royaume des Anges, était comme n'importe quel Ange, excepté ses cheveux qui lui descendaient aux genoux, sa barbe presque aussi longue et son long sceptre. Ce sceptre était formé d'un manche en bois d'acajou symbolisant la Terre et une bulle de verre à moitié remplie d'eau et l'autre moitié d'oxygène pur, symbolisant l'Eau et l'Air. Le manche en bois était en flammes du côté de la bulle de verre, représentant le Feu. Les Anges ont le don de contrôler les éléments, mais chaque Ange ne possède généralement qu'un élément. Le sorcier, lui, possédait les quatre. C'est ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier.

Angelion se leva et se mit face à son « invité ».

Angelion: _« Présentez-vous. »_

Sorcier : _« Ah! Prince Angelion. Vous n'avez toujours pas perdu votre ton autoritaire, à ce que je vois. »_

Angelion :_ « Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »_

Sorcier :_ « Maître Angelus. Pour vous servir. »_

Angelion : _« __Angela vous envoie? »_

Sorcier : _« __Oui. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. »_

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il leva les bras en l'air et murmura une incantation dans une langue que même Angelion ne connaissait pas, la langue des Anciens, ceux qui ont vaincu les Dark Angels et les ont exilé dans le Troisième Royaume, alors que l'univers du Second Royaume n'était encore qu'un projet de l'Ange Suprême, celui que nous, les humains, appelons Dieu.

Soudain, une lumière cristalline, aveuglante, éclaira la crypte. Une poussière dorée tourbillonna un instant au dessus de la tête d'Angelion et entra en lui à l'endroit où son cœur aurait été s'il avait été humain. Le Semi-Ange s'illumina un instant, puis la lumière disparut, laissant seulement une pluie de fines particules d'or pur.

Sorcier : _« Voilà vos pouvoirs. Vous devrez les apprivoiser par vous-même. À présent, les équipiers. »_

Deux autres Anges apparurent. Le premier était un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux courts, ce qui était rare chez les Anges. Il était bien bâtit et avait une longue épée à deux mains en guise d'arme. La deuxième, Angelion la connaissait. De grandeur moyenne, les cheveux aux cuisses, un très beau visage, elle maniait deux lames courtes à double tranchant. Cette jeune femme se nommait Angie et Angelion avait déjà été amoureux d'elle.

Angie : _« Prince Angelion. Quelle joie de vous revoir! Ça fait combien de temps, déjà ? »_

Angelion était irrité.

Angelion : « _Vingt-cinq ans. Un rien au Premier Royaume et une éternité dans celui-ci. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, depuis. Toujours aussi emmerdante ! »_

Angie : _« Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi susceptible et de mauvaise humeur. »_

Angelion : _« La mauvaise humeur, c'est la faute de votre peuple. Et la susceptibilité, c'est la tienne. »_

Angie : _« Un peu de respect pour le peuple qui a été le tien et qui le sera bientôt ! »_

Angelion : _« Je le respecterai lorsque j'en ferai partie ! Pour l'instant, ce n'est que le peuple qui m'a rejeté, exilé. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort de ne pas l'aimer ! »_

Sorcier : « _Bon, ça va, les insultes ! On dirait des enfants de trois cent ans !... Quel âge avez-vous, au fait, Angelion ? »_

Angelion : _« J'ai mille six ans. »_

Sorcier : _« Mais comment cela se peut-il ? Un Ange normal ne peut vivre que mille ans ! Et comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas vieilli ? Même le plus grand des sorciers ne peut pas se donner une apparence jeune !_

Les paroles du sorcier éveillèrent en Angelion un souvenir assez troublant. Il était couvert de sang. À côté de lui, une créature gisait, morte. Angelion reconnut cette bête. C'était un Morgule. L'ancêtre des Dark Angels, que ces derniers traitaient comme des animaux de compagnie. La faculté de ces bêtes était que leur sang contaminait quoi que ce soit qui y touchait et lui offrait une vie décuplée, mais le transformait lentement, très lentement en Dark Angel. Puisque Angelion était un Ange, sa vie était plus longue et la transformation était plus lente.

Pendant qu'Angelion était perdu dans ses pensées, les autres furent horrifiés de voir que ses yeux rougissaient.

Angelion revint sur terre.

Sorcier : _« Angelion, aurais-tu oublié de nous dire quelque chose ? »_

Angelion : _« Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose. J'ai touché au sang d'un Morgule. »_

Sorcier : _« Quand ? »_

Angelion : _« Sûrement quand je me suis échappé de la forteresse des Dark Angels. »_

Sorcier : _« C'est ce qui expliquerait votre longue vie et vos yeux rouges. »_

Angelion : _« Quels yeux rouges ? »_

Jeune Ange : _« Ceux qui vous sont apparus il y a quelques instants. »_

Sorcier : _« Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous présenter Angelo. Il fera partie de votre équipe. Il est fort, manie bien l'épée et possède l'élément Feu. »_

Angelo : _« Excusez-moi, mais serait-ce impoli de vous demander quel est votre élément ?_

Angelion : _« Pas du tout. Vois-tu, je manie deux éléments. La terre et l'air. »_

Sorcier : _« Oui, et voici votre arme, forgée spécialement pour vous, Prince Angelion. »_

Il lui tendit une longue épée dont la lame était tellement mince qu'elle en était presque translucide, symbolisant l'air, et dont le manche était en parties en bois, symbolisant la terre. Le manche était incrusté d'émeraudes, de rubis et de diamants et « _Prince Angelion_ » était écrit en lettres d'or sur la lame, près du manche.

Angelion : _« Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Prince ? »_

Sorcier : _« Mais voyons, parce que vous êtes le Prince, fils du grand Angel, seigneur du Royaume des Anges ! Princesse Angela est votre sœur ! Vous ne vous en souvenez donc pas ? »_

Angelion : _« Le petit sort que les Anges ont utilisé pour me retirer mes pouvoirs a effacé ma mémoire. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir des ailes dans le dos sans savoir pourquoi, dans un monde où personne n'en a. »_

Sorcier : _« Je suis désolé. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous aider. Votre mémoire est enfouie au plus profond de vous et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir la faire sortir... Ah ! Voilà vos deux autres compagnons. »_

Deux autres personnes entrèrent dans la crypte. Le premier était un Elfe. Il était grand, mince, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un visage presque parfait. Il avait un arc à la main et un carquois dans le dos.

Le deuxième jurait beaucoup dans ce décor d'Anges et d'Elfes. Gigantesque, le dos courbé, une longue barbe rousse et des cheveux de mêmes couleur et longueur, les deux très sales et gras. Il avait de petits yeux noirs qui lui donnaient un air stupide sur son gros visage carré avec sa bouche presque difforme, ses cicatrices et son long nez crochu, signes de nombreuses batailles. Quant à sa peau, elle était grisâtre. Il avait, en guise d'arme, une énorme masse en bois. Cette créature était un barbare semi-troll des montagnes.

Sorcier : _« Voici Legolas, l'Elfe. C'est le plus rapide archers de tous les Elfes et un conseiller précieux. »_

Legolas : « C'est un honneur que de vous servir pour empêcher ces monstres d'envahir notre monde. »

Barbare : **«** **Qui c'est le monstre ? »**

Sorcier : _« Ah, et voici Crump, le barbare. Il n'est pas très futé, mais c'est bien d'intégrer la force brute dans une équipe. Il n'a pas de très bonnes manières, mais il est très loyal. »_

En effet, Crump était en train d'enfoncer son doigt le plus loin qu'il le pouvait dans son nez en marmonnant des paroles très crues.

Sorcier : _« Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail pour localiser les Dark Angels, alors bonne chance avec l'entraînement ! »_


	3. Les Anges ne sont pas invincibles

Kaoru Kinomiya : Je ne te dirai pas si Angelion deviendra méchant ou gentil, tu le verras à la fin de l'histoire. Angelion et Angela ne peuvent pas faire un couple car, si tu lis bien, Angela est la sœur d'Angelion. Par contre, il reste Angie. Peut-être que… Pour Crump, disons qu'il n'est pas très rapide mais il n'en a pas besoin. Tu verras en temps et lieu… Ou juste en temps. C'est normal qu'il soit vulgaire, c'est un barbare. Semi-Troll, en plus.

P.S. : tes questions ne me dérangent pas du tout, c'est même bien que tu en poses, ça fait voir que tu as lu avec attention.

Misao Hikodashi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de me montrer à la hauteur pour la descriptions des combats (Sans aller dans le sanglant, bien sûr).

Sanosuke Himura : Legolas, je m'excuse, mais t'es le seul à chialer sur lui. Peut-être que, pour toi, il ne va pas dans le contexte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me critiquer. ET IL NE FAIT PAS PERDU! Merci quand même.

P.S. : On en reparlera pour tes Halfelins.

Letitre de l'histoire est maintenant « Angels of Doom ». C'est un titre plus accrocheur et je n'aurai pas à changer le titre pour la version anglaise, que je vais commencer après avoir terminé celle-ci.

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir un peu les techniques de combat de nos héros. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : Les Anges ne sont pas invincibles**

Dès que le sorcier fut parti, le silence se fit. Ou presque, car Crump marmonnait une chanson dans la langue des Trolls. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Angelion, grâce à ses pouvoirs, qu'il venait de recouvrer, pouvait changer d'apparence à volonté. Ainsi, dans un rayon de lumière aveuglante, il raccourcit ses cheveux jusqu'aux omoplates, fit disparaître ses yeux rouges pour leur redonner une couleur normale, fit disparaître ses ailes et changea la longue tunique qu'il portait en un pantalon très ample et une chemise ressemblant étrangement à un haut de kimono, elle aussi très ample et longue. Les deux étaient blancs. Il avait fière allure avec ces vêtements. Il fit apparaître une petite corde et l'utilisa pour attacher ses cheveux sur sa tête.

Il prit ensuite la parole :

« _Ceci sera désormais mon apparence normale. Je trouve cela plus pratique pour le combat. On va passer à la phase d'entraînement. Je vais évaluer votre technique de combat et vous donner des vêtements plus adéquats pour combattre. Ensuite, on va perfectionner vos techniques. Mais d'abord, on va trouver un endroit plus adéquat, à l'abri des regards. Des questions? »_

Crump : **« Quand est-ce qu'on mange? »**

* * *

Ils se mirent en route à la tombée de la nuit, Angelion supportant difficilement à la lumière. Finalement, les quinze ans de torture qu'on lui avait fait subir n'avaient rien apporté de bon.

Au lever du jour, ils pressèrent le pas, premièrement car Angelion commençait à avoir du mal à voir, deuxièmement car les villageois commençaient à se réveiller et à dévisager ce curieux groupe.

Vers huit heures trente environ, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite clairière où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Angie se mit à aller cueillir des petits fruits pendant qu'Angelion faisait apparaître magiquement des tentes. Quant aux autres, ils bavardaient assis autour d'un feu de camp. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Angelion se dépêcha de rentrer dans une des tentes, ses yeux commençant à le faire vraiment souffrir. On ne le revit qu'au soir, lorsque le dîner fut prêt. Il s'assit entre Angelo et Legolas et prit la parole.

« _Demain commencera l'entraînement. À la fin de la journée, tout le monde aura un défi ou une chose à perfectionner. Moi, ce sera de me réhabituer à la lumière du soleil. Je vous conseille de bien vous reposer car je suis sans pitié. Les Anges, je sais que vous ne dormez jamais dans votre monde, mais, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les choses sont différentes ici. Vous allez avoir besoin de manger, de boire et de dormir. Maintenant, mangeons. »_

Pendant le dîner :

Angelion : « _Legolas, parle-nous un peu de ton peuple. »_

Legolas : « Mon peuple ne se porte pas très bien depuis que les humains ont inventé les armes à feu. La chasse se fait plus productive et plus d'animaux meurent. Puisque nous sommes des créatures de la forêt, nous voyons notre environnement se vider et, aussi, il n'y aura bientôt plus assez de gibier pour nous, les humains, les loups, les ours. De même que toutes les autres créatures carnivores. »

Crump : **« Moi, j'aime pas les humains. C'est à cause d'eux si j'suis devenu un barbare. »**

Angelo : _« Tiens, tiens. Notre petit barbare s'avère être un sentimental. »_

Crump se leva en sortant sa masse.

Crump : **« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »**

Angelion se leva à son tour, se plaçant entre les deux querelleurs.

Angelion : _« Eh ! Je ne veux pas de ça ici. Quand cette histoire sera terminée, vous pourrez vous chamailler autant que vous voulez. »_

Angie : _« S'ils sont encore en vie. »_

Angelion : _«_ _Je ne veux pas de ça non plus. On va battre les Dark Angels et personne ne va mourir. Je m'y engage personnellement. À présent, allez tous dormir. On a une dure journée devant nous._

Ils allèrent tous dans leur tente respective, Legolas et Crump dans celle de gauche, Angie dans celle de droite et Angelion et Angelo dans celle du centre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait fini de manger quand Angelion sortit de la tente. Essayant de cacher sa souffrance aux rayons du soleil, il lança : _« Que l'entraînement commence. »_

Angelo susurra à Angie : _« Il ne dit jamais bonjour ? »_

Angelion, qui avait entendu, dit : _« Puisque tu as l'air d'aimer faire du social, Angelo, peux-tu venir me rejoindre ? »_

Angelo rejoignit Angelion dans une sorte d'arène qu'Angelion venait de faire apparaître dans un coin inutilisé de la clairière.

_« En garde ! » _S'écria Angelion en sortant son épée de sa ceinture.

Angelo sortit son épée de dans son dos et se mit en position de combat.

Angelion : _« Mets-y toute ta vitesse et toute ta force. Vas-y ! »_

Angelo s'élança. Il était si rapide que, parfois, on aurait pu croire que chacun avait trois épées. Angelion parait et évitait les coups avec grâce et souplesse. Soudain, Angelion donna un coup qu'il arrêta à quelques millimètres du cou de son adversaire, signalant que le combat était terminé.

Angelion : _« Tu es très rapide et très fort, par contre tu ne te protèges pas bien. N'abaisse jamais ta garde, même dans un combat amical. C'est ce que tu devras améliorer. Legolas, viens ! »_

L'Elfe s'avança.

Angelion : _« As-tu des armes de combat rapproché ? »_

Legolas : « J'ai toujours un katana sur moi en cas de besoin. »

Angelion : _« Alors attaque. »_

Legolas s'élança, mais il n'était pas très habile et Angelion para facilement ses coups et le feinta plusieurs fois, le frôlant au cou, au ventre, au cœur et au visage.

Angelion : _« Pas très satisfaisant. Voyons maintenant ton combat à distance. Tire sur moi._

L'elfe se recula et se mit à tirer sur Angelion à une vitesse fulgurante. Angelion, avec l'attitude de calme qu'il avait depuis son réveil, trancha toutes les flèches avec précision, juste au centre, sur le sens de la largeur.

Angelion : _« Impressionnant. Ton défi sera le combat à l'épée. Je vais te fabriquer une épée légère, mais solide. Tu peux jeter cette lame. Crump, à toi. »_

Ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas lourd.

Angelion : _« Montre-moi comment tu te bats. »_

Dès qu'il eut dit cela, Angelion remarqua une lueur maléfique dans les petits yeux de Crump. Il crut à une illusion due au soleil qui lui torturait les yeux. Inattentif au combat, il évita de justesse la masse qui s'abattait sur lui. Il reporta son attention sur Crump et évita habilement ses coups. Soudain, il vit du coin de l'œil Angelo et Angie, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à discuter tout bas. Il crut ressentir un peu de jalousie au fond de lui. De nouveau inattentif, il ne vit pas le coup de Crump, qui, cette fois, le frappa de plein fouet et lui fit faire un vol plané, pour lui faire finir sa course droit dans un arbre. Le prince Ange eut le temps de voir le visage de Angie, penchée sur lui, avant de perdre connaissance.


	4. Un ennemi assez inattendu

Kaoru Kinomiya : Merci, je fais de mon mieux. Attends de voir. Angelion n'a pas encore testé Agie.

Sanosuke Himura : Je sais pas si tu sais, mais tu M'ACHALES, avec ton legolas! Il ne fait pas perdu et oui tu es le seul à avoir le courage de le dire parce que tu es le seul qui ne l'aime pas! Agre!

Misao Hikodashi : Disons qu'il va se relever, mais pas pour longtemps. Tu verras.

Dans ce chapitre, Angelion va se rencontrer lui-même.

**Chapitre IV : Un ennemi assez inattendu**

Angelion se réveilla. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, préférant sonder les alentours avec ses facultés magiques. Une personne se tenait à son chevet. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que c'était Angie.

Angie : _« Ah! Tu es enfin réveillé! »_

Angelion : _« Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ma santé? »_

Angie : _« Depuis que tu as reçu une énorme masse en pleine figure! »_

Le prince contempla sa compagne. Elle était comme n'importe quel Ange, mais ses yeux miroitaient d'une étrange couleur azur. C'était ce qui faisait son charme. Comme il avait passé des moments heureux, en sa compagnie. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, ils se parlaient à peine et elle tournait autour d'un autre. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs d'elle, il avait imaginé des milliers de fois ces retrouvailles et toutes étaient belles et sentimentales, mais aussi fausses.

Crump entra dans la tente, sortant Angelion de sa rêverie.

Crump : **« Salut, chef. »**

Angelion : _« Tu peux m'appeler Angelion. »_

Crump : **« D'accord, chef. J'suis désolé, pour hier. »**

Angelion : _« Hier? »_

Angie : _« Oui, tu as été inconscient pendant toute la nuit. »_

Angelion : _« Ce n'est pas grave, Crump. C'est moi qui n'étais pas attentif. Si tu veux, on peut recommencer. »_

Crump : **« Je sais pas trop, chef. »**

Sous l'apparence de bête sanguinaire à peu près humaine de Crump, Angelion voyait qu'il avait un cœur parfaitement humain.

Angelion : _« Mais si, j'insiste. Je te promets de faire attention et d'être plus attentif. »_

Sur ce, il se leva, aidé inutilement par Angie, et sortit dans la « cour ». Angelo était assis par terre, adossé contre une grosse pierre à tailler une branche en pointe et Legolas écrivait ce que les races Elfique et humaine appelaient un livre. Angelion ne savait pas beaucoup lire l'elfique, mais il discerna le mot « aventure » et le mot « Angelion », ce qui l'intrigua beaucoup. Il ne put lui poser de question car, en le voyant, Legolas avait rangé ses écrits et s'était approché en demandant à l'unisson avec Angelo, qui venait de l'imiter : « Comment vas-tu? ». En entendant l'autre dire la même chose que lui-même, chacun foudroya son compagnon du regard.

Angelion : _« Là, c'en est assez. Venez tous, on va jouer au jeu de la confiance. Angie, tu es dispensée. Crump, Angelo et Legolas, à tour de rôle._

Dès qu'il eut dit cela, une cohue de protestations se fit entendre.

« …J'veux pas faire ça avec eux… »

« …Es-tu malade? Ils vont me laisser tomber... »

« …Il va nous écraser… »

Angelion les fit taire en lançant des éclairs à leurs pieds.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive sur vous, la prochaine fois, faites ce que je dis! »

Angie, qui était derrière lui, appela : _« Angelion? »_. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre sa main sur l'épaule de l'interpellé, il se retourna et lui saisit le bras. Il avait les yeux rouges.

Pendant ce temps, Angelion était emprisonné à un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Bonjour, Angelion. »

Cette voix venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme, de sa grandeur, ses vêtements étaient comme les siens, mais noirs, il avait de grandes ailes noires dans le dos, des cheveux noirs allant jusqu'au bas du dos, des yeux rouges et son visage, Angelion le connaissait. C'était l'homme de sa vision. Celle qu'il avait eu, quelques temps auparavant.

Angelion : _« Qui êtes-vous? »_

« Je suis toi. »

_« Comment? »_

« Je suis l'image de ce que tu deviendras bientôt. »

Angelion chercha une issue, mais tout était noir et il avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide, même si ses pieds avaient appui sur un sol qu'il ne voyait pas.

« Je suis maintenant assez présent en toi pour te contrôler en partie. Mais je suis capable de faire bien d'autres choses »

Il fit mine de le gifler et Angelion arrêta son geste. Ils furent pris pendant quelques secondes dans un tourbillon de fumée bleuâtre et l'homme disparut pour laisser place à Angie. Le décor et ses compagnons aussi étaient revenus.

Angelion : _« Angie? »_

« Non. »

C'était une voix d'homme. Angie se transforma et la personne dont il tenait le bras redevint l'homme de sa vision, mais le décor était toujours là. Angelion le lâcha.

« Voyons comment tu te bats. »

Sur ce, il fit apparaître une longue épée noire incrustée d'émeraudes et gravée de dessins de dragons. La lame brillait bizarrement d'une lueur rouge. Angelion fit lui aussi apparaître son épée, juste à temps, car son adversaire venait de s'élancer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sa lame fendit l'air et s'arrêta, dans un bruit métallique, contre celle d'Angelion.

« Rapide! »

Et il se mit à enchaîner les coups à une vitesse fulgurante, forçant Angelion à se déplacer pour éviter certains de ses coups. Angelion utilisa son esprit pour le faire tomber à la renverse, se donnant un léger moment de répit.

L'homme se releva avec l'agilité d'un lynx.

« Très bien, mais tu n'attaques pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On aurait peur de blesser sa petite amie? Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est déjà perdue. »

_**« NON! »**_

C'étaient Angelion, Angelo, Legolas et Crump qui avaient crié en même temps. Tous se ruèrent sur cette apparition, mais un seul y arriva. Angelion attaqua, mais les autres se heurtèrent à une sorte de champ de force. C'était maintenant à Angelion l'offensive. Il ruait l'autre de coups à plus grande vitesse que l'autre. On ne voyait presque pas les lames. Angelion avait une habileté, qui était d'enchaîner les coups d'épée et les sorts sans problème, ce qui faisait de lui un féroce combattant et un adversaire très difficile à battre. Pourtant, l'homme en face d'Angelion semblait deviner ses coups et les parait avec aucune difficulté. Ce que le petit groupe de créatures qui regardait ce spectacle avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de crainte ne savait pas, c'était que ces adversaires ne faisaient qu'un. Cet homme hors du commun n'existait pas vraiment. Il ne prenait forme qu'en se nourrissant des mauvais sentiments d'Angelion, les amplifiant pour devenir de plus en plus fort.

Les épées s'entrechoquaient, faisant un curieux tintement. Soudain, Angelus le sorcier apparut aux côtés d'Angelion, mais fut projeté plus loin par le champ de force. Il se releva et, reprenant ses esprits, cria :

_« Angelion! Pour t'en débarrasser, tu dois l'enfermer dans ton esprit! Utilise ta magie et suis ton instinct! »_

Suivant les conseils du magicien des Cieux, Angelion fit disparaître son épée et leva les mains devant lui. Une boule de lumière y apparut, grossit et, lorsque la boule effleura les mains du prince, un filament s'en échappa et alla toucher l'intrus droit dans le cœur. Il y eut une explosion énorme, mais bizarrement, ce n'était même pas chaud. Par contre, ça projeta tout le monde à des mètres de là. Angelion, lui, fut emporté dans un tourbillon de lumière éclatante et perdit connaissance.


	5. Les Dark Angels

Sanosuke Himura : Je suis désolé si certains passages sont similaires, ce n'était pas voulu. Pour les bouts incompréhensibles, tu as bien vu que tu avais mal lu, lorsque je te l'ai fait relire, non?

Kaoru Kinomiya : Désolé, je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions. Tu verras au fil de l'histoire. (Indice : As-tu déjà vu un héros devenir méchant en plein milieu d'une histoire?)

Misao Hikodashi : Désolé, toi non plus, je ne peux pas te répondre

À mes potentiels lecteurs anonymes : N'ayez pas peur de vous créer un compte sur et de m'envoyer des reviews.

Un chapitre long, mais intéressant.

**Chapitre V : Les Dark Angels**

Dans son château de pierre, l'homme aux cheveux noirs réintégra brutalement son corps, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Il se releva difficilement.

« Maudite magie! Je le tenais! Mais il a fallu que ce vieux sorcier s'en mêle! »

La magie qu'Angelion avait utilisée avait pour but de renvoyer les esprits dans leur corps d'origine.

**« ARKHAY! »**

Un petit homme gris, sans cheveux avec des grandes oreilles et un visage déformé entra. Il avait lui aussi des ailes noires, mais contrairement à l'imposteur qui s'était fait passé pour Angelion, ses ailes étaient petites, délavées et en très mauvais état. Il lança de sa petite voix grinçante :

« Maître! Vous êtes revenu! Quelle bonne nouvelle. »

« SILENCE! »

Arkhay : « Dois-je en conclure que vous n'avez pas réussi à éliminer cet Angelion? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais posa plutôt une autre question.

« Où en est mon armée? »

Arkhay : « Elle est presque complète, mon Maître. »

« Combien ai-je d'hommes à ma disposition? »

Arkhay : « 10 000, Maître. »

« 10 000? Comment cela est-il possible? »

Arkhay répondit d'une petite voix craintive :

« Les trolls des montagnes ont refusé le marché et très peu d'elfes noirs ont répondu à l'appel. »

« Laisse-moi compter : **Ça fait seulement 15 000! Où sont les 5 000 autres?**

Arkhay : « L…les nomades du désert de Crïlon ont refusé de nous vendre leurs dragons et les harpies ont refusé d'envoyer leurs mâles, disant qu'elles en avaient déjà assez perdu pendant la première guerre contre les Anges; pitié, ne me punissez pas, Maître! »

L'homme se contenta de le regarder avec une expression de dégoût.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, je n'ai que la moitié de mon armée à ma disposition. Crois-tu que ce sera assez pour conquérir ce Royaume indigne? »

Arkhay eut un soupir de soulagement et répondit :

« Mais bien sûr, mon Maître. Bientôt, vous allez gouverner le Second Royaume et vous apprêter à envahir le Prem… »

L'imposteur le coupa :

**« Menteur! J'ai besoin d'au moins 15 000 hommes, pour avoir une chance de conquérir ces créatures dégoûtantes que sont les humains… Que demandent les orques? »**

Arkhay : « Ils demandent un grand territoire, en cas de victoire. »

**« Ils en ont déjà un, un territoire. »**

Arkhay : « Ils disent qu'ils sont maintenant trop nombreux pour l'espace qu'ils ont et les trolls des montagnes ne veulent pas leur céder un partie de leur territoire. »

« …D'accord, mais je veux un grand nombre d'entre eux au combat. »

Arkhay : « Bien, mon Maître. »

« Maintenant dégage! Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Arkhay s'inclina et recula jusqu'à la porte. Il s'y cogna avec un léger sursaut, se retourna et sortit à toute vitesse.

L'homme resta seul, se remémorant sa défaite.

« Il n'aurait pas dû gagner! Je vais devoir me manifester d'une autre manière, à l'avenir!...**Arkhay!** »

La porte s'entrouvrit et Arkhay passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

Arkhay : « Oui, Maître? »

« Fais venir le chef de l'armée. »

Arkhay : « Oui, Maître. Bien sûr, Maître. »

Arkhay sortit et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur.

« Arkhay par ci, Arkhay par là! Je n'ai pas une seconde à moi! »

Il s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres à peine d'un Dark Angel. Il leva la tête, l'autre le dépassant d'au moins deux têtes. Arkhay le reconnut grâce aux tatouages qu'il avait sur le visage, les bras et le cou. C'était le chef de l'armée.

Arkhay lui dit d'une voix méprisante et autoritaire :

« Friitchi! Le Maître te demande! »

Friitchi : « Espèce de rat! Si tu n'étais pas le conseiller du roi, je t'écraserais comme un vulgaire insecte! »

Arkhay : « Laisse tomber les compliments et bouge ton gros postérieur! Le Maître n'est pas très patient! »

Friitchi : « Espèce d…! »

Le subordonné fit mine de frapper son opposant, mais avisant les serviteurs qui les regardaient ave intérêt, il se ravisa et se contenta de foudroyer Arkhay du regard et de se diriger vers la salle du trône. Arkhay, lui, devait envoyer un messager aux orques comme quoi ils acceptaient le marché. Il partit donc vers la maison d'un des nombreux messagers.

Friitchi poussa les grandes portes de la salle du trône et entra.

Friitchi : « Vous vouliez me voir, Maître? »

« Oui. Entre, ce ne sera pas long. »

Le chef de l'armée s'avança. Même si son maître était debout sur son piédestal, il le dépassait toujours d'une tête. Pourtant, le Maître était un solide gaillard, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à lui-même, qui imposait le silence seulement par sa présence. Arkhay avait vite profité du fait qu'il était son supérieur pour avoir l'air d'un dur, en défiant le chef de l'armée.

« Est-ce que tous les soldats sont entraînés et ont une arme? »

Friitchi : « Oui, Maître. »

« Fais faire 5 000 armes de plus. Les orques vont bientôt nous envoyer des hommes. »

Friitchi : « Bien, Maître. »

« Tu peux disposer. »

Avant que Friitchi ne sorte, l'imposteur lui lança :

« Oh! Et dis aux sentinelles de souffler dans la corne du rassemblement. J'ai à parler à mon peuple. »

Friitchi : « Oui, Maître. »

Il sortit et marcha le long du couloir froid et humide menant à l'extérieur. Tout le château était comme ça, sans décoration. Seule la salle du trône était confortable et décorée. Friitchi sortit et lança aux sentinelles sur la palissade :

**« Eh! Là haut! Sonnez le rassemblement! »**

Sentinelle : « Bien, Chef! »

La sentinelle courut jusqu'à la corne et souffla dedans. Un son grave et fort en sortit, annonçant le rassemblement.

* * *

Le roi alla mettre une tunique propre et sortit sur le balcon. Une cacophonie d'acclamations se fit entendre. L'imposteur s'avança et contempla son peuple.

**« Chers amis…! »**

Encore des acclamations.

**« Bientôt, nous allons attaquer les humains. Cela signifie de la place! Trop longtemps nous avons vécu dans ce royaume confiné et triste! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle! Nous allons enfin voir la lumière du soleil! Nous allons enfin vivre une belle vie! Mais pour cela, nous devons faire des sacrifices. Certains d'entre nous mourront. Mais c'est un bien petit prix à payer pour la liberté! »**

Le peuple fit tellement de bruit que le roi eut l'impression d'un tremblement de terre.


	6. Un chef au grand coeur

Kaoru Kinomiya : Je sais, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, je dois garder du suspense. Sois sûre que j'essaie de répondre à celles que je peux. En tout cas, ce chapitre répond à deux de tes questions.

Sanosuke Himura : Je l'appelle l'imposteur car il s'est fait passé pour le mauvais côté d'Angelion.

Un chapitre plus court, pour une fois.

CHAPITRE VI : Un chef au grand coeur

Angelion ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait rien. Il laissa à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, puis se releva sur ses coudes. Il était par terre, sur le gazon de la clairière. À ses pieds, un grand cratère s'étendait sur une dizaine de mètres carrés. En son centre, Angelion distingua une forme floue. Il descendit difficilement la pente et arriva près d'une masse difforme, entièrement recouverte de terre. Il utilisa son pouvoir de contrôler le vent pour enlever l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'était accumulée sur la chose et découvrit que cette chose, c'était Angie. Les Anges ne respirant pas et n'ayant pas de cœur, Angelion utilisa ses sens magiques pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle était seulement évanouie. Incapable de la soulever pour l'instant, il sortit du cratère et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers Legolas : inconscient ; Crump : inconscient ; Angelo : inconscient ; Angelus : volatilisé. Il entra donc dans une des tentes pour se reposer. Il ne servait à rien de s'acharner, il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il serait dans cet état. En posant la tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit.

* * *

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit. Il sortit dehors et alla inspecter tous les corps inconscients. Personne n'étant réveillé, il entreprit donc de tous les coucher dans leurs lits respectifs. Il les transporta tous manuellement, sauf Crump, qui était légèrement trop lourd. Il le souleva donc grâce à ses pouvoirs et le fit flotter jusqu'à son lit. Il alluma ensuite un feu et s'assit devant à méditer pendant peut-être une heure, peut être deux jours. Il n'en savait rien, perdant complètement la notion du temps lorsqu'il était en transe.

Un bruit le fit sortir de sa transe. C'était une très chaude journée et le soleil de plomb lui attaqua les yeux. Il les protégea de sa main et vit Legolas sortir de sa tente. Il avait l'air épuisé et confus.

Angelion : _« Bonjour! »_

Legolas : « B'jour »

Il s'assit devant Angelion, de l'autre côté du feu qui était complètement éteint. C'est là qu'il vit le cratère et se rappela l'homme qui les avait attaqué. Il se releva d'un coup sec, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Angelion : _« Il est parti. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »_

Legolas se détendit et demanda :

« Où est Angie? Comment va-t-elle? »

Angelion : _« Elle va très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est juste dans les pommes. »_

Legolas : « Qui était cet homme? Que voulait-il? »

Angelion : _« Cet homme, c'était moi. Enfin, l'ombre de moi-même. Ce que je vais devenir à cause de ma transformation. Il a prit assez de force pour me contrôler et se manifester dans le monde réel. Heureusement, il ne peut me contrôler qu'une fraction de secondes, d'après ce que j'ai vu. De toute façon, je l'ai enfermé en moi-même grâce aux conseils d'Angelus. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je vais aller dormir un peu, ce soleil ne me réussit pas. Explique ce qui s'est passé à ceux qui se réveilleront. »_

Legolas : « d'accord. »

Angelion se leva et alla se coucher, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Environ une heure plus tard, il entendit Angelo se lever et fit semblant de dormir pour éviter de lui parler. Depuis son combat contre Crump, il ressentait une certaine jalousie envers l'autre Ange.

Après deux heures à chercher le sommeil, il abandonna et se leva. En sortant de la tente, il vit que Crump était réveillé. Angie était encore inconsciente. Il s'assit devant le feu, que quelqu'un avait ranimé et fit apparaître un bol de soupe dans sa main. Personne n'osant dire un mot, Angelion prit la parole :

_« Nous allons continuer l'entraînement. Angie est encore inconsciente, mais si les Dark Angels attaquent, nous avons intérêt à être prêts car ils ont sûrement recruté des tonnes d'autres créatures, si je me fie à ce qu'ils ont déjà fait. »_

Angelo : _« Déjà fait? »_

Angelion : _« …Il y a de ça environ trente ans, les Dark Angels ont attaqué directement le premier royaume. Ils ont fait des attaques régulières pendant cinq ans, nous forçant à nous regrouper à un endroit qu'on appelait La Grotte. C'est là que le Roi a décidé de m'envoyer au combat. J'ai réussi à en éliminer une bonne partie, mais à la troisième attaque que j'ai repoussée, le chef de l'armée adverse a décidé que j'étais un danger pour eux et il a envoyé une escouade spéciale pour me capturer. Je n'ai pas réussi à les battre et quand mes forces ont commencé à décliner, ils ont réussi à m'assommer et à m'emmener dans leur royaume. Là, ils m'ont torturé pendant quinze ans avant que je m'échappe et que je revienne au Premier Royaume. Entre temps, Les Anges avaient repoussé toutes les attaques. C'est là que j'ai été banni, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »_

_« Tout le monde croyait que tu t'étais allié avec les Dark Angels. Personne n'avait vu ton combat et on croyait que tu étais parti avec eux de ton plein gré… »_

Angelion se retourna et vit Angie, en larmes.

Angie : _« J'ai eu le cœur brisé. Je t'ai détesté jusqu'au jour où un vieillard est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il avait vu le combat et qu'ils t'avaient enlevé. Je ne l'ai pas cru et quand ils ont demandé des gens pour t'aider dans ta quête, je me suis proposée pour en avoir le cœur net. Je suis désolée. »_

Elle posa son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Angelion se leva et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle l'enlassa à son tour et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Angie : _« Je suis désolée…désolée!_

Angelion :_ « Ce n'est rien. Viens. Tu vas te coucher et te reposer. »_

Il entra dans une des tentes, Angie encore accrochée à lui. Legolas sortit son livre et écrit en elfique :

…_Sous ses airs autoritaires et son apparence de guerrier, notre chef cache un très grand cœur, mais aussi un cœur fragile. Il essaie de dissimuler ses émotions, mais ne réussit pas très bien, ressentant souvent trop de choses à la fois…_


End file.
